halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BR55 Service Rifle
Merge BR55HB SR Battle Rifle BR55HB SR, obviously by its designation, is just a variation of the standard BR55. So therefore it should be included in the BR55 article rather then as a seperate article. As I have said before, the M16A2 doesnt get its own article in the normal Wikipedia, so why should the BR55HB SR get a seperate article from the BR55 page? Justin Time 02:59, 31 July 2007 (UTC) **Like I said before, the MA5C is different from the MA5B, the M6C is different from the M6D, and the BR55HB SR is different from the BR55. (CommanderTony) 7/31/2007 Halo: First Strike Now correct me if I am wrong but in first strike it says that the Battle Rifle was a cut down version of the Assault Rifle that the Spartan twos found along with extra armour in ONI's Castle Base? actually, the book made it clear that they were entirely new weapons. however, they did include features from the MA5B, and were even referred to as "assault rifles" at times, although the term is generally applied to a wide array of weapons in general. dont worry: it's an easy mistake to make. Pre-Halo 2 Information I've has this lingering thought in the back of my mind and now I've finally got a place to ask about it! Is it just me, or did the pre-Halo 2 reports state the battle rifle would be able to shoot a single bullet or a three-shot burst? Or am I crazy? lol. Please eleviate my concerns about my mental health on my talk page, Thanks :) -- Manticore Talk | 14:52, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :I think it was fixed in semi-auto at first, then changed to burst when not zoomed and shoot semi-automatic when zoomed. Not sure, though. -AK 18:49, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah it was origenly going to be single shot --Climax Viod 18:53, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Weapon Design just realized, isn't the BR55 a bullpop? should that be added in? Ammo Switch even if it isn't something you can do in the games unless you mod, would it be possible to switch the battle rifles ammo to that of the M6D, or at least giving the BR55 rounds HE power? thanks, im doing a fan-fic and trying to keep it real to a point to the cannon story, so any replies would really help. SpecOps ODST 18:57, 11 June 2007 (UTC) would any one happen to know how you can increase a BR55's power? :It would not be possible to use the M6D's ammo in the BR55. Quite apart from the fact that the rounds are too big to fit through the barrel, the clip wouldn't fit in the gun. If you want a BR that fires HE rounds, just make up a 9.5x40mm FMJ-HE as opposed to the 9.5x40mm FMJ-SAP. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 22:33, 19 September 2007 (UTC) . Major cleanup, etc. Oy vey! I just spend the last several hours giving this article a major makeover, and boy, did it need it. Most of the article was poorly written and looked like a grade schooler wrote them. Numerous typos, comments that looked more at home in a casual message board discussion, and various other things really detracted from the overall quality of the article. It certainly didn't look like a quality encyclopedic entry. In addition to making look more professional, I went in and corrected factual errors and removed some extraneous commentary & speculation. For example, I removed comments that the BR could have a 36-round magazine capacity or could compensate for supposedly excessive recoil due to some far-out futuristic UNSC tech. However, dimensional compression and inertial dampeners have to my knowledge never been mentioned in canon sources as technology employed by the UNSC for small arms or, well, anything. Furthermore, it's an inconsistent theory anyway. I also refined the section regarding the BR's ammo besides removing the aforementioned commentary. I know a good bit about firearms, and needless to say, I discovered a few erroneous assumptions (large bullet≠massive recoil, at least not necessarily). I also removed the BR vs. MA5B comparison as I felt it to be unnecessary (it was only a short paragraph anyway). Both weapons fill entirely different niches and don't even appear together in the same game. In fact, the only thing they have in common is that they are both rifles. I could understand if somebody wrote a comparison of the MA5''C'' and the Halo 3 BR on thier respective pages since they both appear in the same game, but not the MA5B and the Halo 2 BR. The only weapon from Halo 2 that warrants a comparison to the MA5B is the SMG. I did a whole bunch of other stuff as well, and I even contemplated removing an entire section, but I though it'd be best to refrain from that for now until I consulted with an admin. Well, that's all for now. I'm sick of typing for the night. Regards, Rtas Vadumee 10:27, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Trigger Anybody else notice the lack of a trigger? I had some trouble finding them on these pics. 75.42.70.173 16:57, 26 July 2007 (UTC) 9.5mm x 40 "It is interesting to note the ammo used for the Battle Rifle. It uses a new 9.5mm x 40 Experimental Round. The 7.62 x 51 mm NATO round is a rather high-powered round used on the MA5B and on modern-day marksman rifles and machine guns. The 7.62 mm already has a history of having too much recoil because of the round's high power, which made it hard to fire fully-automatically in assault rifles. While the BR55's larger 9.5 mm round would be heavier and would thus presumably generate even more recoil than the 7.62 mm NATO, this is not necessarily the case. Since the Battle Rifle's rounds have a noticeably shorter case length than the 7.62 mm NATO (40 mm vs. 51 mm), they most like contain much less powder that the 7.62 mm NATO, which would yield less muzzle energy and thus less recoil, making the weapon more manageable. However, the size of the ammo would have a problem fitting in the 36-round magazine of the current Battle Rifle. If a Heckler Koch G3 (which is chambered in 7.62mm x 51) has a standard magazine count of 20 and be the size that it is, it would be hard to see a cartridge much wider than the 7.62mm fit inside of a magazine of the Battle Rifle's size and with a capacity of 36 rounds. The Battle Rifle's magazine would have to be about twice as long as it actually is to hold that many rounds. This is a continuous pattern with UNSC assault rifles as a similar instance occurred with the MA5B. The MA5B has a magazine of 60 rounds chambered in the 7.62mm x 51 with a rather "small" magazine size, which looks to be smaller than the Battle Rifle's magazine." Rtas Vadumee A lot of assumptions are being made in the above commentary about the 9.5mm x 40 cartrage; Has anyone actully seen specs for it? Does the 40 even stand for the case length? That number could be anything from the birthday of the designer to the powder charge. Is the 9.5mm x 40 a bottle neck cartrage? If the 9.5 was a straight wall cartrage with a case diameter of say 10mm it would be aprox 2 mm smaller than the 7.62 Nato cartrage. the bullet diameter and case size are rarely related; the same bullet can be loaded in the 30 M1 carbine and the 300 Weatherby Magnum and the 7.62 Nato all with dramaticly different case sizes and balistic performance. And who really knows by the 25th century magazines could easily be triple stacked and not require folded springs or thick followers to feed reliably and be mass produced with much greater capacity. Regardless the MA5B mag holds 60 and the BR55 36. Dagger133 08:33, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Given that all other mm measurements for bullets in the haloverse have followed standard naming conventions, it's safe to say that 9.5 x 40 mm means what it says. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 22:33, 19 September 2007 (UTC) The article dosn't say 9.5x40 mm it says 9.5mmx40 so it dosn't say what you assume. There are no, real, standard naming conventions ; and there are several non mm x mm lables in the US forces history, 38 special comes to mind as well as the 30-40 Krag and the good old 45 Auto somtimes also called the 45ACP. Dagger133 04:30, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Well we have never actully seen a real life BR55 from the halo universe. 500 years seems like decent amount of time to come make something like this happen. We've never witnessed any one take the gun apart or even seen the amunition itself, plus things like guns seem slighty bigger in person.(0nyx Sp1k3r 23:15, 11 October 2007 (UTC)) robrob hello my name is robrob. i have been shooting guns since i was 8. wile i agree that the .30 cal or 7.62 would be hard to control in a automatic gun there are other things to consider such as stopping power. for example i believe that the shields of elites work as so. speed of projectile X mass of projectile = amount of energy needed to deflect round. in this case the larger more powerful rounds would be more effective against shielded targets. this can be seen in space battles when the super MAC gus can propel a massive round that is fired at neer light speed, perices covie ships like tin foil. on the other hand light rounds from small ships bounce off. thank you, robrob Name Am I the only one who remembers the battle rifle originally being named the HA871? Zuranamee 5:14, 19 September 2007 (UTC) What do you think that stands for? Any guesses people?(0nyx Sp1k3r 23:15, 11 October 2007 (UTC)) Okay I'm curious now... when was this mentioned? Was it pre-Halo 2 release or in one of the books somewhere? Diaboy 16:35, 22 October 2007 (UTC) What is it The article states Quote: "It replaced the M6D Pistol as the primary mid-range UNSC firearm, although the power of the Battle Rifle is less than that of the M6D." A battle rifle replaced a pistol? Impossible --Imperial Stormtrooper The M6D pistol had the range and power of a rifle in Halo: Combat Evolved. Minster01 21:01, 15 November 2007 (UTC)